Remember Me
by Tiye Nicholas
Summary: Yes another kid Tony!
1. Prologue

Prologue

Leroy Jethro Gibbs sat at the bar and was nursing his bourbon. He and his girlfriend Shannon just got into it again over her mother. God, Gibbs couldn't stand that witch! Personally, he thought the women should just fly off on her broom and leave them alone. Of course that wasn't gonna happen and Shannon and Gibbs always ended up fighting about it which just like tonight the fight ended up in them breaking up.

"Ha! Who needs her and that wicked witch she calls a mother?" Gibbs shouted out very drunkenly. Some people looked over but went back to their conversation. All except one. A woman with Italian skin, Brown hair and sparkling green eyes.

"You alright there sailor?" She asked gibbs as she went and sat down next to the man. "Oh yeah, I'm fine! I just got dumped cause I compared my girlfriend- ex-girlfriends mother chuckys bride." The women smiled and said, "That's horrible but you really need to keep you voice down." Gibbs looked around, shrugged then drowned himself in his drink. Seeing opportunity to make money the women leaned over and whispered into the man's ear, "Why don't I help you take your mind off of it?"

Gibbs shook his head no. "I love my girlfriend, we're gonna get back together." The women mentally cursed them said, "Let me buy you a drink."

"No, but I got to pee." And with that he went to the bathroom. But little did he know that while he was gone the women slipped something into his drink and when he came returned...well the rest was history.


	2. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

"Now remember, he doesn't know and probably...wellhe won't be happy about this but it's not your fault," the women told her ten year old son. "He also has a wife and four kids so the wife definitely won't be happy. Okay but just be polite like I taught you and let me do all the talking." The boy nodded and they both headed across the street. Upon reaching the house the women hesitated then rang the door bell. Moments later a little Brown haired boy answered the door.

"Hi, can I help you?" The boy asked. The women leaned down and said in a soft voice, "Hi, I'm looking for Leroy Jethro Gibbs. Does he live here?" The child nodded then ran off, then a man with Brown hair cut into a military style came to the door. "Can I help you?"

"Um...hi, my...uh..." the women shuddered as her body filled with nervousness.

"Look I don't mean to be rude but I'm kinda busy so if you could speed this up-"

"My name's Elizabeth DiNozzo!" The women said cutting him off then she continued, "and this is Tony." She said while gesturing to the boy beside her. Gibbs glanced at the boy and nodded. "Um...is there somewhere we could talk? And bring your wife too?" Unjustified studied the women then invited them in. They all day down in the living room when a red head walked in. "Jet, what's taking so- oh hi sorry I wasn't aware we had company."

"This is Elizabeth, she said she needs to talk to us about something." Gibbs said to the red head the turned to Elizabeth and said, "This is my wife Shannon."

"Right, well I'm gonna just get to it. Um...Mr. Gibbs do you remember ten years ago when you went to Hudson's bar?"

"Igo there all the time, why?"

"Actually, this was around the time you and your wife weren't married and you two got into a fight and you broke up." Shannon looked at Elizabeth in confusion and asked, "Hiw do you know all this stuff?"

"Well because that night your husband got a little drunk and was talking really loud. Anyway, um...to make a long story short I was there and well...one drink lead to another and-"

"Can you get to the point?" Gibbs asked gruffly.

"Right sorry, to make a long story short, Tony here is your son...Leroy." And at that moment silence filled the room.


	3. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Shannon was the first to break the silence. "Excuse me?" She said. Elizabeth looked down at the ground and said, "Yes, Tony here is Leroys son." "That's impossible!" Shannon said firmly. Then came the hard part. Elizabeth looked at Gibbs and said, "When you went to the bathroom I slipped something into your drink." At that moment all hell broke loose.

"YOU DID WHAT!" Gibbs shouted causing Tony to jump. Elizabeth placed a hand on her son's leg and she felt him trembling. "That's not possible, I woke up the next morning in my own bed, alone!"

"Yeah, I left soon after we...got together."

"I don't believe this," Gibbs said. "We can get a DNA test done if you like, I'll pay off course." Elizabeth said.

"Yes we would like that." Shannon said while glaring at the other women. "I also would like to know if he's Jethros son why are we just now finding out about this?"

"I don't want your money, trust me I already have enough, I was just wanting Tony to know his father, and because I want you, Leroy, to take care of him."

"And why would we do that?" Shannon questioned.

"Because, I have cancer and I only have about one month left." Elizabeth explained.

Everyone again grew quiet. "I'm sorry," Gibbs said. Elizabeth waved him off. "I except it. It's probably God punishing me for all the times I did things like this to people. I'm fine with it, I don't need you apologies, in fact I should apologize to you. I really am sorry for what I did to you Leroy, and if you want to lock me up that's fine."

"Yes, we do!" Shannon said.

"Shut up Shannon!" Gibbs said while looking at his wife. Shannon looked at Gibbs in disbelief. "We're not locking her up. Don't you think she's been punished enough? She has cancer for crying out loud, and a son who probably wants to spend every moment with her for the reminder of her time here."

"Jet-"

"Shan, can you please just go in the kitchen?" And she went but she didn't go quietly.

Gibbs looked back at Elizabeth and said, "Look, I'm not saying I forgive you because I don't, but we'll get a DNA test and if he's mine I'll call you and we'll meet up again. If not then you won't be hearing from me. Got it?"

"Understood." She reached into her pocket and pulled out a business card. "My cells on the back."

"DiNozzo enterprise?"

"Yeah, after I had Tony I decided to straighten up and fly right so I got a job as a janitor there and I ended up marrying Dominic DiNozzo, when he died he left me everything, and when I die my son will inherit everything."

Gibbs nodded and said, "ill call you when the test needs to be administered."


	4. Chapter 3

week later after they took the test, the results came back and Shannon and Gibbs sat down as they opened it. Gibbs stared at the paper and Shannon demanded to know what they were.

"He's my son," was all Gibbs said then he looked to his wife for a reaction. Shannon was quiet at first then she looked at her husband. "What do you want to do?"

"Well he's my son I can't just ignore him."

"I know that Jethro, and I'm not saying that you should. After all its not that poor boys fault."

"Then what do you mean?"

"Well now you have five kids, how are you going to juggle all of that and work at ncis?"

"The same way I've been doing it for years, we're just adding another kid into the mix."

"Are you going to tell the other children?"

"Of course, Why wouldn't I, I mean Tony is going to be around more often."

"What are you going to do when his mother dies?"

"He can stay here with us."

"We don't have room Jethro," Shannon pointed out.

"We'll find a way Shannon, I promise."

"Alright, I'll go get the kids so we can tell them."

"And I'll call Elizabeth." Shannon made a rude noise at the mention of the womens name but didn't say anything.

Gibbs picked up his cell sighed and called the women.

"Hello?" A voice answered.

"Elizabeth, it's Gibbs."

"Oh hi."

"Yeah, so look I read the DNA results and the is mine."

"Okay, hey can you hold on?" She pulled the phone away from her ear and spoke, "Tony, sweetheart I'm on the phone," then putting the phone back to her ear she asked, "You still there?"

"Yeah I'm here."

"Okay, so what do you want to do?"

"I don't know honestly, I mean I need to get to know him better and stuff."

"Yes that would be nice."

"So, when's a good time?"

"Um...he has a football game this afternoon and we always go out to get pizza afterwards, so if you're free your welcome to join us."

"Um, yeah okay. Where's it at?"

"Do you know a place called, 'Moes Pizza'?"

"Yeah I know the place."

"That's where we'll be."

"What time?"

"Probably around seven."

"Aliright I'll be there."

"Bye."

And with that they hung up. When Gibbs looked up he saw his wife and children staring at him.

"Hey, so we all need to talk."

Gibbs and Shannons kids, nine year old Kate and her twin Kelly, seven year old Tim, and six year old Abby, all looked at him.

"Okay so you maybe seeing a boy around here soon. His name's Tony and he's my son-"

"You have another kid?" Kelly asked.

"Yes I do, and-"

"Did you cheat on mom?" Kate asked.

"No, and I never will so don't let me ever hear those words come out of your mouth again. Do you understand me?" Gibbs said firmly.

"Yes sir."

"Good now, he's ten years old and-"

"So have a big brother?" Kelly asked.

"Yes now-"

"Is he bigger than me?" Abby asked.

"Yes Abs now-"

"How come I've never seen him around before?" Tim asked.

"Because-"

"And does he like computer games like me?"

"I don't know Tim."

"Can we-".

"Enough, can I please at least finish talking before you ask questions?" They stayed silent.

"Now, his living with his mom so he won't be around that often but often enough. I'm going to meet him and his mom today at seven so I won't be here for dinner."

Abby raised her hand. "Yes Abby?"

"Can I come?"

"Not this time, it's going to just be me and them two."

"Okay."

"So do you'll understand that you have an older brother?" They nodded, then Tim raised his hand. "Yeah?"

"Since he has a different mom does that make him our half brother?"

"Exactly." Tim nodded.

"Will he be staying with us?"

"Eventually, probably within a month maybe sooner."

"Why?"

"Because his mom has cancer and she's dying."

"Oh," all the kids said at once.

"That mean we have to be very nice to him," Shannon added. The kids nodded.

"Alright, that's what I wanted to tell you. Any questions?"

Nobody spoke. "Okay, your free to go." And with that the kids ran off.


	5. Chapter 4

AN: Hey sorry the chapters are so short and I'm late posting but school started back up so I haven't had time. But thanks for your patience and to all comments and reviews.

Elizabeth sat across from Tony at Moes Pizza and to say she was nervous was an understatement, but every time Tony looked her way she forced herself to relax. That's when she saw him. Gibbs walked through the door and immediately started looking for them. Once he saw them he made his way over.

"Sorry I'm late," Gibbs said.

"It's fine we just got here ourselves." She replied and Gibbs nodded. That when Tony sighed loudly. The two adults turned and looked at him.

"Hi Tony," Gibbs greeted and Elizabeth could hear the slight uneasiness in the man's voice.

"Ciao," Tony replied. Gibbs looked to Elizabeth and raised an eyebrow.

"He speaks Italian, but he's very fluent in English," she explained while looking at the boy meaningfully.

"Hi," Tony repeated in English. Then the whole table went silent. Tony watched the old man watch him and he also saw his mom looking uncomfortable. They ordered some food and ate in silence. Finally after what seemed like forever Gibbs broke the silence.

"So, how was the football game?"

"We won."

"Really, by how much?"

"The score was 30 to 17."

"Dang you must have been pretty amazing."

"There's no U in team. It was a team effort." Tony explained. Gibbs nodded.

"What position do you play?"

"Wide receiver."

"Cool."

Tony looked at his mom with a look that read _Are you kidding me._ Gibbs saw the exchange but chose to ignore it. "What grade are you in?"

"Fifth." Gibbs frowned at that.

"I thought you had to at least be in middle school to play football."

"It's a community football team." Tony said.

"Oh."

"Um, I'm going to the ladies room. Will you be okay by yourselves?" Elizabeth asked while she looked in her son's eyes. Tony nodded and she left. Once she was in the bathroom Gibbs stared talking.

"Okay, I know that this is weird for you and it's the same for me but we're going to have to work together on this. Deal?"

"Io non ti conosco da Adamo," Tony said in Italian. Gibbs looked lost as he tried to figure out what the boy said.

"I only speak English."

"Per male perché io parlour italiano," the boy said with a smug look on his face. That's when his mom came back.

"Having fun?" She asked.

"Yeah loads, ain't that right Gibbs?" Tony asked. Gibbs looked the boy in the eyes and nodded.

"Good so Leroy, we have to go cause I need to get up in the morning very early. But if you don't mind we could set up another date for you two to visit."

"Shannon and I are taking the rest of the kids to the park for a picnic, Tony's more then welcome to join us."

"Oh no, we couldn't possible intrude."

"He won't, besides he has to meet the others. And it will give you some time off."

Elizabeth thought it over then they agreed to the day after tomorrow.

AN: Hey so I got these words of Google translate so if they're wrong blame Google:)

Translation:

"Io non ti conosco da Adamo: I don't know you from Adam

Per male perché io parlour italiano: To bad cause I speak Italian.


	6. Chapter 5

AN: Okay so here's the deal, there is this person who is using 'guest' as the name when commenting. Well I would just like to say to guest that I understand that you're Italian and that's great, but please stop. Enough is enough. Don't you think that if I knew someone who speaks Italian that I would ask them to translate instead of using Google. Like I said before if the words are wrong take it up with Google. And as for the rest of my loving followers and fans of this story enjoy this next chapter. :)

Gibbs and Shannon drove their kids to the park and laid out a blanket while they played.

"So will Tony be joining us?" Shannon asked.

"Yeah, I know it's early but I wanted him to meet the other kids cause you never know what might happen. His mom could end up in the hospital within the next couple of days, but I hope that doesn't happen." Gibbs explained. Shannon nodded.

"She won't be joining us will she?" Gibbs heard the bitter tone his wife used when talking about Elizabeth.

Gibbs looked at her and placed his hands on her face gently, then while looking into her eyes he said, "No, she won't be joining us. I know you don't like her Shan but you'll have to deal with her soon. After all she is Tonys mother."

"Yeah and speak of the devil," she said while looking over her husbands shoulder. Gibbs turned and saw Elizabeth and Tony walking towards them.

"I thought you said she wasn't joining us."

Gibbs groaned and said, "Be sensible Shannon, your a mother, would you just drop your kid off. No you at least would want to make sure your child is to his destination safely. You'd want to view the surroundings. Please, don't let your hatred for that women cloud your common sense." And with that Gibbs stood to greet the two new comers.

"Hey, glad you could make it. You remember my wife Shannon."

"Yes, hello Mrs. Gibbs," Elizabeth said in a polite and civil manner. Shannon smiled a tight lip smile and said hello. That's when Tony saw a little girl come running over with the little boy who answered the door right behind her.

"Mommy, Timmy won't play on the swings with me," the girl whined.

"That's because I want to play on the seesaw." The boy said.

"Why don't you play for ten minutes on the swings then ten minutes on the seesaw?" Shannon suggested. They thought that over then nodded.

"Come on Timmy, let's swing." The girl said.

"After you eat and go get the rest of the clan." The two kids nodded and went to go get their sisters.

"Well on that note I won't interrupt any longer. You can call my cell if there's any problems. What time did you want me to pick him up?"

"Um, maybe around eight tonight." Elizabeth raised an eyebrow at that.

"Feeling confident are we Leroy?" She joked. Gibbs smiled and shrugged. Elizabeth chuckled.

"Okay, eight it is." With that being said Elizabeth hugged and kissed Tony on the forehead.

"Non c'è bisogno di essere andato così a lungo," Tony whispers. Elizabeth smiled at him and whisper back.

"Non succederà nulla." Tony although didn't look convinced.

"Comportarsi figlio," Elizabeth said as she started walking away.

"Sempre," Tony said with an innocent look. Elizabeth rolled her eyes and left leaving Tony with the Gibbs family. That's when all four kids came over.

"Who's he?" The little girl from earlier asked.

"Abby," Shannon scolded.

The girl apologized and Gibbs spoke, "This is Tony, remember we talked about this yesterday." All the kids nodded.

"Hi I'm Abby!" The girl said as she walked up to Tony. "You can sit by me." Next thing Tony knew he was being pulled around the blanket. Tony sat down reluctantly and looked at the boy to his left. He was shy looking and he tried avoiding Tonys eyes.

"That's Timmy, he's always shy," Abby explained. Tony nodded then looked at two girls who were sitting by Shannon.

"And that's Kate and Kelly, their twins but they don't look alike. Twins mean that they were born at the same time." Tony nodded at the two girls who said hello. Kate seemed to be watching Tony closely for what reason Tony didn't know.

"Daddy says that you're our brother, but that we don't have the same mommy. Is that true?"

"Apparently," Tony said emotionlessly.

"Daddy also said that you're mommy has...what's that word?"

"Cancer," Kelly said.

"Yeah that. Is that true?"

"Yes," Tony said while staring at Gibbs over the young girls head.

"He also said she's gonna die and-"

"Abigail, that is quite enough," Shannon said firmly then she looked at Tony and said, "I'm sorry Abby tends to just say whatever's on her mind." Tony nodded slowly.

"Why don't we go ahead and start eating," Gibbs suggested after an awkward silence.

"I hope you like peanut butter and jelly sandwiches, that's what all the kids voted on." Shannon explained kindly.

"No, I'm allergic to peanuts, so my mom doesn't want me eating peanut butter."

"Oh sorry I wasn't aware, well we have chips and some juice. I know it's not much but you're more then welcome to have some."

"Thanks," Tony said as he took the two items from her. Then everyone went into silence. Tony observed everyone as they ate.

Abby was the one to break the silence, "Hey Tony, what's your favorite color?"

"I don't really have one."

"Really, guess what my favorite color is."

"Black."

"Yeah how'd you know?"

Tony found himself smiling then said, "Cause you're wearing all black."

Abby looked down and laughed. "Oh yeah."

"Um, T...Tony," a small voice to the said boys left spoke. Tony turned and looked at Tim.

"Do you um like computer games?"

"Some times, but I prefer movies." Timmy nodded at that and seemed to visible relax. Then silence over came again.

"Did you want to go swing with me and Timmy?"

"I don't really play anymore. I only play football and basketball."

"Why not?"

"Because I don't have time."

"Why not?"

"Abby, seriously stop asking so many questions," Kate said.

"Mommy and daddy say it's good to ask questions," Abby argued.

"Yeah but not all at once." Abby visible deflated at that.

"It's fine I don't mind." Tony says while smiling at the little girl. Abby stuck out her tongue at her sister.

"Can we go play now?" Kelly asked. Gibbs looked at all their food to make sure they are before agreeing. Abby grabbed Tony and Tims hands and pulled then towards the swings. Once all the kids were gone Gibbs spoke, "I think they'll get along just fine." Shannon nodded in agreement.

Translation:

Non c'è bisogno di essere andato così a lungo: You don't have to be gone so long

"Non succederà nulla: nothing will happen

Comportarsi figlio: behave son

Sempre: always


	7. Chapter 6

A/N: Hey so the translation is in parentheses (). Enjoy! And sorry for the wait.

They say time flies when you're having fun, Well that's exactly what happened because next thing the kids knew it was time to go home. Gibbs helped Shannon put the basket in the trunk and then he went to gather the kids.

"Alright, time to head back," Gibbs announced as he walked towards the kids. They all groaned and but headed towards the car. That's when Gibbs noticed someone was missing.

"Hey guys, wait a minute." The kids stopped and everyone looked at him.

"Where's Tony?"

"He said that he didn't want to swing anymore so he left," Tim explained.

"Did you see which way he went?"

"I saw him go towards the tree over there," Kate said as she pointed. Gibbs nodded and went in the direction that his daughter pointed in. He looked around but didn't see the ten year old boy.

"Tony!" He called and suddenly something hit him on the head. He looked up and saw Tony in the tree throwing acorns at him. Gibbs moved out the way as another one came down.

"We're heading back to the house," Gibbs explained. Tony just stared at him and continued to throw acorns. "Come down."

"No."

"Excuse me?"

"Non parlo inglese." (I don't speak English)

"Tony I told you before I don't speak Italian, I speak English which I know you speak."

"Questo è il punto di manichino," Tony said then he laughed. (That's the point dummy)

Gibbs sighed in frustration.

"Why do you keep speaking Italian with me?" Tony just smiled and that's when a man walked up.

"Talking to yourself Jethro, that's not a good sign," the man said. Gibbs turned and saw who it was.

"Hey Fornell, and no I'm not talking to myself. I'm taking to my son."

"You mean Tim?"

"No Tony."

"Who?"

"My son Tony, he's in the tree." Gibbs explained while pointing. Fornell looked up.

"You and Shannon had another kid and didn't tell me?"

"No, he's my son not Shannons." Fornell looked at Gibbs with wide eyes.

"Does she know you cheated on her?"

"I didn't cheat on her, we broke up and...it's a long story but right now I don't have time. I'm trying to get him out of the tree."

"You're his father right?" Gibb nodded. Fornell nodded and looked up at Tony.

"Hey what's your name?"

"My mom said never talk to strangers." Tony called down to the men. Fornell nodded and looked at Gibbs who raised an eyebrow.

"Look, didn't your father tell you to come out of the tree?"

"He's not my father," Tony said firmly. Fornell looked at Gibbs and it was his turn to raise an eyebrow.

"Seriously Tobias, What the hell would I have to lie for?" Fornell looked up at Tony and opened his mouth to say something but a voice from behind stopped him.

"Do we have a problem here?"

Both men turned around and they saw a stern looking man about Gibbs age staring at them.

"No, I'm just trying to get my son down out of the tree." The man looked up and started laughing. Gibb and Fornell exchanged glances.

"Damn, good luck with that. That kid there is a stubborn little devil," he chuckled.

"You know him?"

"Yeah I know Tony."

"How and who are you?" Fornell asked.

"Oh my name's Manny Ramirez, I work for Elizabeth."

Gibbs sighed and nodded. "She told me to keep an eye on Tony, she was afraid something like this might happen."

"Can you get him down?" Gibbs asked.

"Your his father that is your job," Manny said in between chuckles. At that Gibbs gave the man his best Gibbs glare to which the man laughed harder.

"Look Mr. Gibbs, that little stare of yours doesn't work on me."

"Just help me," Gibbs said firmly.

Manny rolled his eyes and looked up at Tony. "Time to come down, Bambino." (Kid)

"No."

"Sì, yes it is."

"Io non vado con lui, Manny." (I'm not going with him)

"Non è una scelta," Manny said softly. (You don't have a choice)

"Non è mio padre!" (He's not my father)

"Secondo la vostra madre e il test del DNA è." (According to your mother and the DNA test he is)

"Lasciami in pace!" (Leave me alone)

"Vieni giù dall'albero!" Manny said firmly. (Come down out of the tree)

Tony looked at the man and saw he wasn't playing around. His face was firm and his arms were crossed. Tony looked at all of the men and said, "Voglio che la mia mamma!" (I want my mom)

Manny sighed and started to climb the tree. "You're supposed to get him down not climb up and join him," Fornell called. Manny ignored him and stopped a branch below the boy. He could see the tears that were flowing.

"It's alright Tony, your mom is fine. She will be by to pick you up at eight just like she promised." Tony looked at the man who never lied to him and nodded. Then slowly they got out of the tree.

"Fornell would you mind giving us a ride, I told Shannon and the kids to go ahead and head home." Gibbs said. He agreed and they all went back to Gibbs house. Once Manny was sure that Tony was safely there he left.


	8. Chapter 7

Tony knew something was wrong and it was putting him on edge. Everyone kept saying that his mom was going to come and get him at eight but Tony didn't think so. His stomach was telling him something was wrong and when he explained that to Shannon she said it was what his dad, Gibbs, called a gut feeling. So she told him to go and sit down in the living room while she went and told Gibbs.

Tony continued to look out the window and at the time. At one point Tim came over and asked if he wanted to play a video game but Tony politely declined and he saw the disappointment on the younger boys face so he said yeah. So there they were, Tim was teaching Tony how to play a game that he got for his birthday when Gibbs came in.

"Hey Tim, why don't you go see if your mom needs any help?" Gibbs said to his son who nodded and said that they could finish playing later if Tony wanted. Tony nodded and watched the boy leave. Gibbs looked at Tony and sat down on Tims bed.

"Shannon tells me that you have a gut feeling about something. Wanna tell me?" His voice was soft and...caring.

Tony not even in a playing mood didn't even go to speak Italian when he said, "Yea, something's wrong. I don't think my mom's coming to get me at eight like she said."

"Tony, she said she was going to come today at eight. What makes you think she won't?"

"She wasn't feeling good today even though she tried to hide it from me. She was all tired and stuff. I asked her about it but she just smiled and said she was fine."

Gibbs was quiet and then said, "If she isn't here at eight then well go and find her. But I promise she will be alright." And the moment he finished that sentence his cell rang.

"Gibbs," he answered.

"Leroy it's me," a voice said.

"Hey Elizabeth, we were just talking about you."

"Leroy I need you to do me a favor."

"Okay?"

"I need you to keep Tony tonight."

"Why?"

There was a pause then she said, "I don't want him to see me like this. The cancer-"

"I understand," Gibbs said softly.

"Leroy, I need to know that you're going to look after our boy."

"I will."

"Good."

"Can I talk to him?"

"Yeah he's right here." Gibbs handed the phone to Tony and told him it was his mom.

"Mom, you're coming at eight right?"

"Well hello to you to."

Tony smiled and said, "Hi mom."

Elizabeth laughed but Tony noticed it wasn't her usual laugh this one was more weak.

"Tony, I need you to do something very important for me okay?"

"Yeah?"

"I need you to spend the night with your dad."

"Why?" Tony asked.

"Because I won't be able to make it at eight."

"That's okay you can come a little later."

"No sweetheart, I won't be able to come at all."

"But you promise," Tony whined.

"I know honey, but I just can't-"

"You always say that it's bad to break your promises."

Silence filled the air and Tony heard his mom sniff. "Are you crying?"

"No."

"Mom what's wrong?"

"Nothing you need to worry about."

"So your not coming?"

"No, I'm so sorry."

"Yeah okay. " Tony said moodily.

"Please don't be mad. I'm going to come by and get you tomorrow."

"Promise?"

"Yes, I promise on my life."

"Okay."

"Give the phone back to your dad."

Tony handed the phone to Gibbs who spoke into it. Tony didn't know what they were talking about but he knew it was serious. He knew that this was all because of his mom's cancer.


	9. Chapter 8

Tony ran out the door the next morning when he saw his mom pull into the driveway. She parked the car and was barely out of it he slammed into her. She laughed (again Tony noticed it was her weak laugh) and hugged him.

"Hey, how was it? Was it as bad as you thought?"

"Yeah they locked me in a basement and tried to starve me to death, I only just managed to escape." Tony joked. Elizabeth laughed and shook her head. She looked up and smiled then waved at someone behind him. Tony turned and saw Gibbs standing on the porch with Shannon and the kids.

"I hope he didn't give you any trouble," Elizabeth said while looking at the two adults.

"He was no trouble at all, we're happy to have him," Shannon said while smiling at Tony.

Elizabeth nodded and looked at her son. "Why don't you go ahead and put your stuff in the car while I talk to your dad and Mrs. Gibbs." Tony nodded and ran inside and did as he was told.

"Can I help?" Abby asked.

"Sure, you all can." Tony said as he passed them and so the kids created a line and passed Tonys items down it and into the car. Since they all helped it went by quickly and once they were done they watched as Gibbs and the two women talked in hushed tones.

Tony could tell by the look on their faces that the conversation was a serious one. But when his mom rejoined him she was hiding it behind a smile.

"Ready to go?" She asked. Tony nodded and they left.

At Elizabeth DiNozzo Residents

Elizabeth and Tony sat down and we're having a movie marathon. They had pop corn, ice cream the works. Suddenly Elizabeth paused the movie.

"Hey!" Tony protested.

Elizabeth smiled and looked at her son. "We need to talk."

"About what? What could be so important that you had to pause a very great movie?" Tony asked jokingly.

"We need to talk about you, me and your dad."

"What about it?" Tony asked while frowning.

"You remember how I have cancer right?" Tony nodded.

"Well, I'm not getting any better. I went to the doctor yesterday and he told me that I don't have long. The cancer is growing faster and...well it won't be long now."

She stopped talking so Tony could absorb this new information. Once she was sure he had she continued.

"So I talked to your dad and Shannon, they agreed to take you in for the remainder of the time while-"

"No." Tony said cutting his mom off. He shook his head .

"I'm not going to stay with them. I'm staying with you." The ten year olds voice was firm. Elizabeth smiled sadly and shook her head.

"No Tony, you're going to stay with your father. I don't want you to see me like this. I...I just can't. I love you so much. I can't put you through something like that."

"I don't care, I want to stay with you!" Tony said as tears came to his eyes.

Again Elizabeth shook her head no. "No, Gibbs is buying a bunk bed so you'll be sharing a room with Tim."

"I don't want to!" Tony said firmly.

"You have to, I don't want you to but you have to," Elizabeth said while she cried.

"I DON'T WANT TO!" Tony shouted as tears stained his face. Elizabeth pulled Tony to her and held him while he cried.

»»»»»»»»»»NCIS

To say that Tony was in a depressed mood was an understatement. Gibbs literally had to coax the boy into eating and coming out of the room he shared with Tim. Gibbs managed to get a bunk bed into the room and Tim let Tony have the top bunk.

Abby, Kate and Kelly tried to play with Tony but he refused. Nothing anyone did helped. Little did Tony know his life was about to change.

Gibbs was down stairs when his cell phone rang.

"Gibbs," he answered gruffly.

"Hello, this is Doctor Simons, I'm here at St. Petersburg Hospital. I have a patient by the name of Elizabeth DiNozzo. She was requesting that you bring her son down. I suggest you do it quickly, she doesn't have much time."

Gibbs quickly hung up and explained to Shannon what was going on then he went and got Tony.

"Come on get up, we have to go."

"I don't want to go anywhere." Tony in a sullen tone.

"Yes you are," Gibbs said firmly. "We're heading to the hospital. Your mom's there."

That snapped Tony into action and next thing they knew they were at the hospital.

»»»»»»»»»»»»»»NCIS

Elizabeth DiNozzo laid in the bed and was looking pale when Tony walked in. She smiled slightly when she saw him.

"Tony," she breathed. Tony immediately went to his mom. Elizabeth saw worry lines starting to form on the ten year olds face.

"Hey, don't you worry about me, I'm fine."

"No you're not, you're dying."

"But I'll be fine."

"You can't."

Elizabeth smiled sadly and said, "It's not up to you or me."

"Then when you die, I'll die then we can be together."

"Don't you dare say that Anthony DiNozzo, you have your whole life ahead of you. Don't you go throwing that away. Do you understand me?" Elizabeth said firmly.

Tony nodded as tears came to his eyes. "I don't want you to go."

"I know sweetheart, it's just my time."

"But-"

"No buts. Now listen up, this is the part where I give you some last minute advice and words of wisdom."

Tony nodded.

"I want you to grow up to be a strong and brave man with common sense. Don't go acting like these knuckleheads around here. You're better than that. Another thing, I want you to keep your grades up and go to a great college. You hear me?"

"Yeah."

"And many many many years down the road when you're eighty-five and you get a girlfriend, you better treat her like the princess she is and make sure she treats you like the Prince you are."

"Ok."

"Where's Gibbs?"

Gibbs stepped forward and looked at her.

"I want you to promise me that you're going to look after my baby for me."

"I will, I promise."

Elizabeth looked him in the eyes and nodded then she looked back at Tony.

"Ricordati di me." (Remember Me)

"I will."

And then Elizabeth DiNozzo took her final breath.


	10. Chapter 9

Hey I finally got a moment to add. Sorry it's not long:(

Tony stood there staring at his moms lifeless body, he felt numb. He just stared. There was nothing else to do but stare. Gibbs watched Tony closely waiting for him to react but when he didn't Gibbs started to worry. He placed a comforting hand on his sons shoulder and waited for him to give some reaction. Hell even shrugging off Gibbs hand would work for Gibbs but Tony didn't even do that.

"Tony?" Gibbs called softly.

Slowly Tony looked away from his mom and looked at his dad. Gibbs looked at his sons face and searched for something, anything that showed what he was feeling right now but all he saw was a blank face.

"Are you ok?"

"Yeah, why?"

Gibbs looked worried for a moment but quickly covered it and said, "Because your mom just died."

"Oh yeah, I know that. She did have cancer. It was untreatable, so this is the end result. No big deal." Tony said with a shrug then he looked back at his mom.

"Why don't you stay here while I step outside and make a phone call?" Gibbs suggested to which Tony just shrugged.

After Gibbs left and quietly shut the door Tony sat down in a chair that was by his moms bed and just sat there. Why did it have to be so soon? There was so much that they didn't get to do together...so much. The thought of that brought tears to the ten year olds eyes. He grabbed his mom's hand and took a deep breathe.

"I love you mom, and I'll never forget you," Tony whispered then he gently kissed his mom's cheek and let her go.

Meanwhile Gibbs stood outside the room on the phone with Shannon.

"Oh my God, is he okay?" Shannon asked when she found out that Tonys mom just died.

"Honestly, no I think he's doing terrible but trying really hard to hide it. When I asked him if he was okay he just shrugged me off and acted like his mom dying was no big deal."

Shannon was silent on the phone then she said, "Jet, I feel so bad now."

"Yeah Shan I know."

They sat in silence then Shannon said, "You should go ahead and bring him home. He's just a child he doesn't need to be staring at his mom's dead body. That is to awful."

"Alright." And with that Gibbs hung up.

He took a deep breathe then he walked back into the room and quietly watched Tony.

Tony hadn't moved an inch since he sat down in the chair. All he could do was stare and that's what was worrying Gibbs. "Tony?" He called but didn't receive an answer. So Gibbs walks over and turned the chair away from the hospital bed amd towards him. He got down to the boys height and looked in his eyes. All he could see was emptiness; no emotions shown through the green irises.

"Tony, are you okay?"

Tony didn't answer. Gibbs knew that he wasn't going to get a response so asked, "Can you stand?" Instead of answering Tony just stood up and seemed to be waiting. Gibbs mentally nodded and stood then he grabbed his sons hand and lead him to the car.

The whole car ride was quiet so when Gibbs pulled up to the house he was glad to have some noise. Tony, without a word, walked in the house and sat down on the sofa. Kelly and Tim were in there watching tv looked at Tony and Kelly asked him if he was okay. He ignored her and she frowned at him. Gibbs walked into the kitchen where Shannon and Kate were banging around. Shannon noticed her husband first and she immediately stopped and asked, "How is he?"

Gibbs shook his head and replied with, "He won't talk." Shannon shook her head sadly and sudden felt bad. Gibbs, a trained marine, didn't miss that. "You okay?"

"Yeah, it's just that I feel bad now. I mean I wasn't exactly the nicest person to her when she was alive and now she's dead."

"Who's dead?" Kate asked with a concerned look on her face. Gibbs looked down at his daughter.

"Tonys mom. So that means you guys need to give Tony some space." Kate nodded meaningfully. "Can you spread the word?" Again the girl nodded and she left quickly.


	11. Chapter 11

Gibbs stared worryingly at Tony who remained seated on the sofa without saying a word. He's been like that for the past hour and a half. Shannon came and stood by her husband and stared at her stepson.

"Dinners ready, do you think that he will eat?" She asked. Gibbs shrugged and walked forward then kneeled in front of the child.

"Tony, dinners ready. You hungry?" Tony just stared forward completely ignoring his dad then after a moment he shook his head no. "Are you sure?"

Tony nodded as he looked down at his lap. "You haven't eaten anything all day," Gibbs pointed out. Tony shrugged and looked at Gibbs in his eyes. Gibbs stared back and all he saw was pain hidden behind those bright childlike eyes. "Can you at least try and eat something?" Tony looked away and went back to ignoring him. Gibbs sighed and stood.

"Well?" Shannon asked and Gibbs shook his head. She sighed sadly and said, "I just feel like wrapping him in a hug." Gibbs smiled and hugged her. "I'll get the kids to the table."

"No, I got it," she said, "you just focus on Tony. He just lost his mom. Now he needs his dad." Gibbs nodded and went back to Tony but the child wouldn't budge.

The next day Tony still wouldn't eat and he barely slept. This not only worried Gibbs but it worried Shannon. Tim walked up to the boy who stayed seated on the sofa all night and sat next to him.

"Hey Tony, you want to play catch? I asked the girls but they said no." Tim asked. Tony didn't answer and Tim looked sadly at him. "Daddy said that your mommy died." Tony ignored him and stared at his lap. "I'm really sorry," the little boy said. Tony didn't respond.

On the third day the worry that both adults felt increased significantly as Tony still wouldn't eat and he stayed up all night. "Jethro, we need to do something. He's gonna get sick at this rate." Shannon voiced.

"I know Shan, I'm gonna call Ducky if he doesn't eat lunch." Gibbs said.

A/N: Sorry this chapter is really short but I just wanted you to know that I haven't forgotten. Plus I figured that you guys wanted to see some Ducky in here and well let's face it NCIS is not the same without Ducky. :)


	12. sorry

Sorry I haven't posted in a while but I just graduated high school so Ill have more time on my hands now. Thanks to all who have started following this story it means a lot


End file.
